


The Dangerous Words

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazed Supernatural fan has Jensen and Jeff at her mercy.  She believes that they are Dean and John Winchester and that they are in an  incestuous relationship.</p><p>The prompt for this was fuck or die.  It became more kiss or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangerous Words

"Kiss him!" The gun pointed in Jensen's direction. "You know you want to, John. He's always been daddy's little soldier."

Jeff exchanged a worried look with Jensen. The situation, already bad, was turning steadily worse. Who would have guessed that their Meet and Greet with the competition winning fan would have turned into this? That she believed he was John, and Jensen was Dean was bad enough. That she believed John and Dean had a fucked up incestuous relationship was even worse. That they had sex with each other! And she seemed to want to see it.

Jeff had no idea how she'd even gotten a gun into the con event, somebody's head was going to roll for that. In the meantime though, he and Jensen were stuck in a locked room with a deranged fan with a gun and they had no choice but to do as she said.

"I said, kiss him, John!" She pointed the gun and him and Jeff swallowed. "And make it good." He threw another glance at Jensen, who nodded slightly.

Jeff stepped closer until he was standing right in front of him. Running his hand up Jensen's arm he whispered "Dean," before leaning in and brushing his lips against Jensen’s. Jensen gasped and then his mouth was opening under Jeff’s. Jeff couldn't help himself, the feeling was too good and he slid his hand around the back of Jensen's neck and pulled him closer. This was so wrong but he couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss. Jensen tasted of mint and bourbon, and Jeff groaned deeply as Jensen responded to him, biting at his lips. There had always been this between them, acknowledged but never acted upon until now.

"That's it," she giggled and Jeff stiffened. "That's so hot. All those people obsessed with Sam and Dean are just talking rubbish, aren't they John? He's yours. Daddy's boy." Jeff cringed and pulled away from Jensen. In the heat and taste of Jensen he'd almost forgotten where they were. What was happening. He looked toward the woman. To his shock she was holding up her phone obviously filming them. Jeff wondered where the hell the video or photos of this would end up. Some fan site no doubt.

Thing was though she was no longer holding the gun. It was on the table next to her.

"Like that do you," he said catching Jensen's gaze and hoping Jensen would understand to play along. "Well Dean's always been a good boy. Do you want to see more?"

She nodded eagerly, continuing to hold the phone up.

Jeff caught hold of Jensen's arms. Pulling on his John Winchester persona he gritted out "You've been a bad boy, Dean. You need to be punished!"

Jensen shook his head. "Dad. No. It wasn't my fault."

Jeff tightened his grip on his arms and pushed him toward the wall, but also closer to the table. "Don't answer me back boy, you know what'll happen."

She gasped and Jeff cast a quick look in her direction. She looked excited; eyes gleaming and lips damp from where she'd obviously been licking them.

"That's it," she said, her voice high in excitement. "Punish him John."

Jeff slammed Jensen against the wall, pushing against the table as he did. As hoped the table shook and the gun dropped to the floor with a clatter. Jeff let go of Jensen and dived for the gun. Pushing the girl out of the way he got his hand on the gun before she could. He pointed it at the woman. Susie, he remembered now.

"Open the door, Jensen," he said. "And you," he motioned at her with the gun. "Don't move an inch."

She giggled again, the sound high pitched and crazed. "Such a hunter John," she said.

Jeff shook his head as security poured into the room. This was the first and last time he was ever attending a convention. Deranged fans he could do without. Within minutes she'd been removed from the room and Jeff took a deep breath.

"Jensen?" he turned to his friend. Jensen looked wrecked; hair mussed and Jeff's gaze went to Jensen's lips.

"Let's get out of here," Jensen answered him. "We've got plenty to talk about."

Jeff nodded. Despite the circumstances he couldn't forget how it had felt to kiss Jensen and he wanted to do it again, preferably without some crazed fan holding a gun on them. He wondered if Jensen felt the same. Following him out of the room he figured he'd find out soon enough.


End file.
